I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical device for releasing entrapped air within a human body.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Entrapped air within the human body, for example within the pleura cavity, is a relatively common event and can result from a puncture wound, collapsed lung or even following major surgery. Entrapped air within the human body is a serious health hazard and may even cause death to the person if the entrapped air enters into the bloodstream or causes a tension pneumothorax.
Previously, medical doctors have drilled relatively large holes and inserted large tubes into the body in order to release entrapped air pockets within the human body. This previously known method, however, is disadvantageous in that relatively large body tissue damage results. Moreover, this previous method may also introduce contaminates into the human body due primarily to the large drilled holes in the body.